Come Back
by Kureijii
Summary: Dua tahun ditinggalkan oleh Hiruma Youichi ke Amerika, membuat Anezaki Mamori rindu setengah mati pada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang ia cintai sejak berada di SMU. Tapi saat ia bertemu dengan sosok itu, perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya. Ingin sekali ia memeluk sosok itu sekarang juga/"Aku merindukanmu... Mamori/RateM/ First HiruMamo/


Aku menatap laki-laki di hadapanku tanpa berkedip. Aku tidak percaya. Sangat tidak percaya. Bahkan saat laki-laki itu menyeringai lebar dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcingnya, aku masih tetap tidak percaya.

Aku terdiam di tempat dengan wajah –yang aku yakini pasti sangat terlihat bodoh di matanya. Jarak di antara kami sekitar tiga meter, cukup jauh memang. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa jarak di antara kami hanya satu meter! Bahkan aku merasa bahwa tubuhnya tepat di hadapanku, berdiri menjulang dengan tubuh tegap dan tingginya.

Aku bisa merasakan angin berhembus menggerakkan rambutku yang lebih panjang dibandingkan saat aku masih berada di SMU, memang sengaja aku panjangkan. Tatapanku bergerak dengan lapar menjelajahi wajah nya yang –sialnya, bertambah tampan dari yang kuingat.

Wajah itu…

Rambut spike pirang yang berantakan tapi terlihat pas untuk dirinya, hidung mancung sempurna, seringai mengerikan yang entah mengapa terlihat seksi di mataku, dan mata berwarna hijau _tosca_ yang indah.

Ya.

Laki-laki yang berdiri di sana memang 'dia'.

"Hai–

_'Dia'_ yang selama dua tahun ini aku rindukan sosoknya.

_'Dia'_ yang kumaksud adalah…

" –Manager Sialan."

_… Hiruma Youichi._

* * *

**.**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Come Back © Kureijii**

**Rate : M –for sweet LEMON**

**Warning : tentu saja –Lemon , maybe OOC , typo(?) , Mamori POV di awal , Hiruma POV untuk Omake , My First HiruMamo.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Canggung.

Ini benar-benar canggung.

Setelah pertemuanku dengan dia –yang sangat tidak aku sangka, akhirnya dengan sinting aku mengajaknya untuk duduk di sini. Di café yang entah mengapa berada dekat dengan tempat pertemuanku dengannya. Untung saja café ini tidak begitu ramai, jadi aku tidak perlu takut bila ada orang yang kukenal melihatku sedang berduaan dengan dia.

Dan meski suasana di café ini sangat nyaman, hal itu tidak membuatku juga merasa nyaman. Kenapa? Karena sejak setengah jam yang lalu, aku dan dia sama sekali belum bicara sepatah kata pun.

Entahlah. Aku sangat gugup saat ini.

Dua tahun tidak bertemu dengannya dan menelan segala rinduku padanya, membuatku enggan untuk bicara terlebih dahulu padanya.

_Well_, seharusnya dia dulu 'kan yang menanyakan kabarku seperti apa? Toh juga dia yang pergi ke Amerika dan meninggalkanku sendirian di Jepang. Itupun kalau dia punya hati untuk merasakan rasa 'menyesal' karena telah pergi tanpa pamit padaku. Walaupun aku yakin dia tidak mungkin memiliki rasa itu.

Aku mengaduk es krim vanila yang ada di hadapanku tanpa selera. Entah kenapa, aku sama sekali tidak minat memakan es krim yang menggoda itu untuk saat ini.

Tentu saja! Bagaimana aku bisa napsu memakan es krim vanilla ini kalau di hadapanku ada dia! Dia yang selama ini pergi ke Amerika demi Amefuto kesayangannya itu! Dia yang selama ini tidak pernah memberiku kabar. Dia yang sejak pertemuan tadi membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan!

Sialan.

Hiruma Youichi memang benar-benar sialan.

"Manager sialan."

Sialan? Dia bilang sialan? Siapa yang dia panggil sialan itu hm? Aku? Harusnya dia katakan itu pada dirinya sendiri!

"Oi!"

Benar-benar deh! Sampai sekarang saja dia tidak mau memanggil namaku dengan benar. Apa-apaan itu dengan panggilannya! 'Manager sialan' dia bilang? Apa susahnya sih memanggil namaku? Toh juga nama Anezaki Mamori tidak sejelek itu.

"Oi! Manager sialan!"

"E –eh? A –ada apa?"

Aku menelan ludahku dengan paksa begitu melihat mata indahnya menatapku dengan tajam.

Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa? Dia bilang kenapa? Memangnya aku ini kenapa?

"Dari tadi kau hanya mengaduk es krim sialan itu sambil cemberut. Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi. Mirip seperti babi yang siap untuk dipotong. Kekekeke~," ucap Hiruma sambil menyeringai setan, membuatku menggembungkan pipiku dengan kesal karena godaannya.

Benar-benar tidak berubah!

"Ada apa denganku itu juga bukan urusanmu 'kan, Hiruma? Terserah aku mau berbuat apa pada es krim ini! Mau di aduk kek, mau di makan kek, atau bahkan mau di buang kek, itu urusanku!" ucapku dengan kesal sambil menatap matanya tajam.

Kami berdua saling bertatapan untuk beberapa menit. Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk mengakhiri acara tatap-tatapan ini. Napasku yang tidak teratur karena marah mulai teratur secara sendirinya begitu menatap mata hijau _tosca_-nya yang indah itu. Entah mengapa, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan tatapanku pada matanya yang indah itu. Aku merasa pandanganku dipaksa untuk menatap jauh ke dalam matanya.

"Aku rindu padamu… Anezaki Mamori."

Dan dengan satu kalimat darinya, membuatku jatuh seutuhnya ke dalam pesonanya.

**.**

**.**

"Ha –nnghh!"

Aku mengerang tertahan begitu merasakan lidah Hiruma yang kasar membasahi leherku. Dan kedua tanganku sibuk meremas rambut spike pirang nya yang –tidak kusangka sangatlah lembut. Jilatannya pada leherku semakin memanas dan semakin naik ke arah telinga kananku, membuatku bisa merasakan hembus napasnya yang terasa panas di area telingaku.

"Uuhhh~"

Aku melenguh panjang begitu lidah Hiruma menjilat telingaku dengan gerakan lidah yang menggoda. Sesekali bibir dan giginya digunakan untuk memainkan telingaku yang sekarang terasa basah dan lembab.

"Mamori."

Aku membuka mata begitu mendengarnya menyebut namaku yang entah mengapa membangkitkan gairahku. Suaranya yang rendah dengan sedikit desahan seksi itu benar-benar membuatku merinding nikmat.

Sial. Celana dalamku mulai basah.

"Kita lanjutkan?" tanya Hiruma dengan seringai menggoda yang benar-benar seksi di mataku.

Sial –lagi. Dia benar-benar menggairahkan.

**.**

**.**

"Aku rindu padamu… Anezaki Mamori."

Aku terkesiap mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Nama lengkapku! Baiklah, dia memanggil nama panggilanku saja sudah cukup mengagetkan, apalagi jika dia memanggil nama panjangku!

"Ka –kau apa? Dan kau memanggilku apa?" tanyaku sambil memajukan tubuhku ke depan, membuatku bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

"Keh! Apa maksudmu, Manager sialan?" ucapnya dengan seringai lebar andalannya, membuatku mendecak sebal dan kembali pada posisi dudukku semula.

Kutatap Hiruma yang masih menyeringai dengan tatapan kesal. Dan aku kembali mendecak sebal begitu melihat seringainya lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya. Kalau dia bertingkah seperti itu, aku jadi ragu dengan apa yang kudengar barusan.

"Menyebalkan sekali," ucapku pelan dengan cemberut sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Yah, meja yang kami pilih memang dekat dengan jendela, jadi aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di luar sana.

"Kau bilang apa, Manager sialan?"

Aku meliriknya dengan kesal dan dibalas dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah seolah bertanya padaku.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ucapku dengan nada kesal yang membuatnya menyeringai seksi –lagi!

Sial. Bisakah dia berhenti menyeringai seperti itu?

"Kalau tidak menyebalkan, bukan aku namanya, Manager sialan."

Aku memutar mataku dengan bosan begitu mendengar ucapannya. Yah, dia benar. Kalau tidak menyebalkan memang bukan Hiruma Youichi namanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

_E –eh? _

Dia… menanyakan kabarku?

"Ya, aku menanyakan kabarmu, Manager sialan. Apa itu salah?"

_Ck!_

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku, Hiruma!" seruku dengan sebal yang membuat seringai seksi nya hadir kembali.

Sial.

"Kekeke. Salahkan pikiran sialan dan wajah sialanmu itu yang mudah sekali dibaca," ucapnya sambil mendekatkan pinggiran gelas kopi nya pada bibirnya lalu menyesap cairan hitam yang pasti pahit itu dengan perlahan.

"Yayaya, terserah padamu saja," ucapku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kananku, berusaha tidak perduli bagaimana caranya dia bisa membaca pikiranku. "Yah, kabarku baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Lalu bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjutku sambil tersenyum padanya.

_**TREK**_

Hiruma menyeringai menatapku setelah meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja. Mata hijau tosca nya menatapku dalam-dalam, berusaha mencari kebohongan dari jawabanku yang sudah sangat jelas ketidakbenarannya.

Yah, aku bohong padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Karena pada kenyataannya aku sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Bukan, bukan karena aku sedang sakit. Tapi karena aku berusaha menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak memeluk Hiruma saat ini juga. Oh, ayolah. Aku rindu padanya. Sangat malah. Dan karena itulah aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menunjukkan diriku padanya bahwa aku sedang rindu berat.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku, Manager sialan."

Sial. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia memang sangat sulit untuk dibohongi.

"Kau pasti–

Sial sial sial! Jangan diucapkan bodoh! Kalau begini, kau bisa membuat wajahku memerah karena malu!

" –keracunan kue sus sialan itu 'kan? Kekekeke~"

Dengan tidak elit nya, Hiruma tertawa mengerikan di hadapanku yang sedang cengo di tempat duduk. Sukses. Dia sukses membuatku jantungan! Dan sukses membuatku malu karena beberapa pengunjung di café sedang menatap ke arah kami –tepatnya Hiruma, dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ish! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" seruku lalu bangkit dari dudukku dengan kasar, meninggalkannya yang masih tertawa mengerikan.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak berubah! Masih saja menyebalkan dan masih saja suka menghina Kue Sus Kariya yang enak nya bikin aku melayang ke udara. Dia menghina seperti itu karena dia belum pernah merasakan betapa enaknya Kue Sus Kariya sih! Coba kalau dia sudah mencobanya, pasti dia akan memohon-mohon padaku untuk membawanya ke Toko Kariya setiap hari.

"Tidak akan."

Aku menghentikan langkahku begitu mendengar suara Hiruma dari samping kananku. Dan saat aku menoleh, aku langsung disambut dengan seringai seksi nya.

Sialan.

Apa dia baru saja membaca pikiranku lagi? Dan apa tadi jawabnya? Tidak akan? Tunggu saja sampai dia mencobanya, aku yakin dia pasti ketagihan! Xixixi~

"Sudah kubilang, tidak akan ya tidak akan."

Oke, cukup! Ini mulai menyebalkan. Bisakah dia berhenti membaca pikiranku?

"Kau yang seharusnya berhenti bicara di dalam pikiranmu, Manager sialan. Seperti orang gila saja. Kekeke~"

Dia kembali menyeringai, kali ini lebih lebar dan lebih mengerikan. Apalagi ditambah dengan aura gelapnya yang entah kenapa baru aku sadari sekarang ini.

"Terserah aku dong, Hiruma. Aku kan yang pun–

_**ZRAAASS**_

Kata-kataku terhenti begitu hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba, membuatku panik dan segera berlari ke arah kios yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Tapi lariku terhenti begitu merasakan tarikan pada tangan kananku.

"Kita ke apartemenku saja. Tidak jauh dari sini."

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku. Apartemen mewah milik Hiruma dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Memang sih apartemen Hiruma dekat dengan café yang tadi aku dan dia kunjungi, tapi jika hujan sedang turun dengan deras, sedekat apapun jaraknya pasti akan membuat tubuh menjadi basah kuyup seperti ini.

Aku bergidik merasakan hawa dingin mulai menjalari tubuhku begitu masuk ke dalam apartemen Hiruma. Kupeluk tubuhku sendiri sambil memandang apartemen Hiruma dalam diam meski bibirku gemetar karena dingin yang menyengat.

"Kau bisa mandi dan ganti bajumu. Sudah kusiapkan di kamar," ucap Hiruma yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan telanjang dada dan handuk di tangannya.

Beberapa menit aku hanya diam menatap tubuh tegapnya yang terbentuk karena kesibukannya pada Amefuto selama ini. Tapi tatapanku pada dada indahnya itu terhenti begitu aku tersadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan, apalagi aku bisa melihat seringai lebar Hiruma dari sudut mataku karena tingkah bodohku.

Buru-buru aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi miliknya setelah menyambar kemeja hitam yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya.

Sial.

Aku benar-benar berharap dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi.

.

.

"Nih."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma sedang menyodorkan cangkir putih yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap beraroma cokelat padaku. Dalam diam, aku menerima cangkir itu dan menyesap cairan berwarna cokelat yang membuat tubuhku lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

"Keringkan rambutmu," ucap Hiruma sambil melempar handuk kecil tepat ke atas kepalau, membuatku menjauhkan cangkir yang kupegang agar tidak kejatuhan handuk kecil itu.

"Pelan-pelan, Hiruma! Nanti kalau jatuh ke cangkir cokelatku gimana!" omelku sambil menatapnya galak.

Tanpa membalas omelanku, Hiruma duduk di sampingku dan menyesap cangkir miliknya sendiri yang pasti berisis kopi pahit kesukaannya.

Heran deh, kenapa dia suka kopi pahit sih. Kan tidak enak.

"Cerewet. Cepat keringkan rambut sialanmu itu dan habiskan cokelas sialanmu itu juga!" seru Hiruma sambil melirikku dengan tajam, membuatku menggembungkan pipiku kesal dan segera menegak habis isi dari cangkir yang kupegang.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah itu. Yang terdengar hanya suara gesekan handuk pada rambutku yang kini mulai kering.

Argh! Aku tidak kuat dengan suasana seperti ini!

"Hiruma?" tanyaku sambil terus mengeringkan rambutku.

"Hm."

"Apa tidak ada baju yang lain?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya yang kini tengah melirikku dengan tajam seolah berkata, 'kenapa dengan baju itu hah?'. Dan itu membuatku menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Ma-maksudku. Apa ada baju yang lebih kecil daripada ini? I-ini terlalu besar," ucapku sambil berdiri. Yah, kemeja hitam ini memang sangat besar. Aku seperti tertelan di dalamnya. Apalagi ujung kemeja ini sampai menyentuh lututku, membuktikan bahwa tubuh Hiruma lebih besar dibandingkan tubuhku.

"Itu kemeja paling kecil di lemariku."

Aku menghela napas panjang begitu mendengar jawabannya.

Sudah kuduga dia akan berkata seperti itu.

"Keh! Lagipula kemeja itu bagus untukmu, Manager sialan," ucapnya sambil menyeringai, membuatku menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kya~!"

Aku menjerit kaget begitu tanganku ditarik dengan tiba-tiba oleh Hiruma, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas tubuhnya yang duduk di sofa. Wajahku memanas begitu sadar jarak di antara wajah kami benar-benar dekat. Bahkan aku bisa mencium aroma kopi dari napasnya yang hangat itu.

Oh, sial.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Malaikat sepertimu bisa mengumpat," ucapnya dengan suara rendah sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

Aroma kopi.

Napas Hiruma yang hangat itu benar-benar beraroma kopi, membuatku merasa pusing entah mengapa.

"Ber-berhenti membaca pikiranku, dasar Iblis," ucapku dengan suara lirih sambil memalingkan wajahku.

Aku yakin wajahku kini sangatlah merah, terbukti karena aku bisa melihat seringai kemenangan milik Hiruma dari sudut mataku.

"Dan berhenti berbicara di dalam pikiranmu, Manager sialan."

Aku meneguk ludahku dengan gugup begitu merasakan hembus napas Hiruma yang sedang berbisik di telingaku. Apalagi aku bisa menghirup aroma mint dari tubuh Hiruma yang entah mengapa membuatku makin pusing. Kopi dan mint. Benar-benar aroma yang mencerminkan sosok Hiruma.

"Katakan padaku, Manager sialan. Kenapa kau berbohong saat aku bertanya kabarmu, hm?" tanya Hiruma dengan suara mendesah yang entah mengapa membuat tubuhku bergetar. Aroma kopi dari napasnya dan aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya benar-benar hampir membuatku limbung.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku begitu Hiruma meniup telinga kananku, membuatku bisa merasakan hawa panas dari napasnya.

"Ngh!"

Aku melenguh begitu Hiruma meremas pinggangku lembut, membuat wajahku semakin terasa panas karenanya.

"Katakan… Manager sialan," ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan mata hijau tosca-nya yang indah.

Sial.

"I-itu karena…"

Aku menggantungkan kalimatku sambil menunduk, menghindari tatapan Hiruma yang begitu intens sampai membuatku tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

"Karena apa hm?" tanya nya dengan nada menggoda sambil meremas pinggangku lagi, membuatku mengigit bibir bawahku sebelum suara lenguhan keluar dari bibirku.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau tahu, kalau aku rindu padamu!" jeritku dengan keras sambil menutup mata.

Hening.

Yang kudengar hanya suara napasku yang terengah-engah setelah mengatakan semuanya. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak berani membuka mataku hanya untuk sekedar menatap Hiruma.

"Keh!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan begitu mendengar suara Hiruma. Dan wajahku kembali terasa panas saat melihat Hiruma tersenyum padaku. Bukan seringai yang biasanya kulihat, tapi senyuman. Senyuman yang begitu tulus. Senyuman yang membuatku membeku di dalam pelukannya. Senyuman yang membuatku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa wajah Hiruma semakin dekat padaku. Senyuman yang menjadi awal dari kegiatan manis yang akan kami lakukan.

.

.

Panas.

Tubuhku terasa sangat panas saat ini. Padahal kancing kemeja yang aku kenakan sudah terlepas semuanya, seharusnya yang aku rasakan adalah hawa dingin, tapi entah mengapa ciuman-ciuman yang diberikan oleh Hiruma membuat tubuhku tertamengi oleh hawa panas.

"Ha-aahhn!"

Aku mendesah begitu merasakan lidah kasar Hiruma menjelajahi dadaku yang masih tertutupi oleh bra. Lidah itu menjilat gumpalan daging yang menyembul dari sela-sela bra-ku, membuatku meremas rambut spike-nya lagi karena merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Sensasi basah saat merasakan air liur Hiruma mengolesi dadaku dan sensasi panas saat napas Hiruma menerpa dadaku.

"Hi-hiruma," panggilku saat merasakan tangan kanannya mengusap perut rataku dengan gerakan menggoda. Dan wajahku makin panas begitu Hiruma mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan tatapan sayu yang membuatku menahan napas.

"Panggil namaku… Mamori," ucapnya dengan suara serak, membuatku merinding karena mendengarnya mengucapkan namaku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa reaksi yang ditimbulkan saat Hiruma memanggil namaku membuatku seperti ini, membuatku merasa merinding dan err… bergairah? Yah, aku tidak tahu apa tepatnya, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Yo-Youichi," ucapku dengan suara yang tak kalah serak dari suaranya, membuat Hiruma menyeringai dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadaku, memberikan jilatan-jilatan yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya, membuatku menengadah dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

Aku meremas rambutnya dengan gerakan menggoda saat merasakan tangan kiri Hiruma merayap di punggungku. Memberikan tekanan pada tulang punggungku yang membuatku mendesah. Sampai pada akhirnya, tangan itu berhenti ke tempat pemberhentian terakhir, yaitu… kaitan braku. Dan dengan cepat, tangan kiri itu melepas kaitan braku.

Aku merintih sambil menatapnya yang kini juga sedang menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda.

Oh, sial.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Hiruma bisa mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu.

"Mmmmhh~"

Aku mendesah saat bibir tipisnya melumat bibirku, meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam mulutku dengan menjilat-jilat bibirku. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan kemeja hitamku dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan dalam hitungan detik, braku juga ikut dilepas dan dibuang entah kemana oleh Hiruma, bergabung dengan kemeja yang sudah dibuang olehnya.

"Nnggh!"

Aku mengerang di dalam ciuman panas kami saat merasakan tangan besar Hiruma meremas dadaku dengan lembut. Sesekali tangan itu memutar dadaku searah dengan jarum jam, membuatku melenguh di dalam ciuman kami.

Tanganku yang tadinya meremas rambutnya, kini mulai menjambak-jambak rambut pirangnya, memberitahu padanya bahwa aku menyukai kegiatan yang sekarang ini dia lakukan pada dadaku.

"Mmhh… hah… hah… hah…"

Aku menatap wajahnya yang juga memerah dengan tatapan sayu begitu ciuman kami lepas. Napasnya terlihat terengah-engah meski tidak sepertiku yang dengan laparnya menghirup udara yang terasa panas di sekitar kami.

"Mamori…"

Dan dengan satu panggilan dari Hiruma, aku benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona dan pelukannya.

.

.

"Ssshhh…"

Aku tersenyum menggoda begitu mendengar Hiruma mendesis saat kugerakkan pinggulku tepat di atas kejantanannya. Matanya terpejam saat pinggulku bergerak maju dan mundur, menggesek kemaluanku yang hanya tertutupi celana dalam saja pada kemaluannya yang masih tertutupi celana jins hitamnya.

"Bagaimana, hm?" tanyaku sambil mengecupi wajahnya dengan menggoda, membuat seringai seksi nya kembali hadir.

"Kau nakal juga, Manager si –ssshhh…"

Ucapannya terhenti dan matanya kembali terpejam saat gerakan pinggulku berubah menjadi memutar, membuatku makin senang karena reaksi Hiruma yang terlihat menikmati apa yang aku lakukan.

"Mmhh… Curang sekali kau, Hiruma. Aku sudah setengah telanjang begini, tapi kau –aaah… masih lengkap seperti itu," ucapku dengan setengah mendesah sambil menatap wajahnya dengan menggoda, membuat seringai Hiruma makin lebar daripada sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang membuka baju sialan ini, hm?"

Aku tersenyum manis dan mulai meraba dada nya yang terasa sangat bidang dan keras di telapak tanganku. Kutatap matanya dengan menggoda, sesekali aku mengecup pipi dan tulang rahangnya untuk menggoda Hiruma. Dan benar saja, geraman yang terdengar dari Hiruma membuatku mengetahui kalau laki-laki yang aku duduki ini sedang menahan gairahnya karena godaanku.

Dengan gerakan sensual yang –entah aku pelajari mana, tanganku mulai membuka kaos berwarna hitam miliknya. Dan setelah kaos itu aku lempar ke sembarang arah, aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap tubuh setengah telanjang Hiruma yang benar-benar err… menggoda. Dada putih itu terlihat berotot, tapi juga tidak berlebihan. Sangat bidang dan berkilau karena keringatnya. Aroma mint kembali tercium di hidungku, membuatku menelan ludah dengan paksa.

Sial. Aroma mint-nya benar-benar membuat gairahku makin tinggi.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Manager sialan?"

Aku berkedip beberapa kali begitu mendengar suara Hiruma. Kutatap wajah tampannya yang kini sedang memasang seringai menggoda padaku. Beberapa menit, aku hanya bisa diam merasakan wajahku memanas. Tapi setelah dua menit berselang, akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk menyentuh dada Hiruma dengan perlahan.

Aku menatap Hiruma yang kembali memejamkan matanya saat aku menyentuh dada itu dengan telapak tanganku. Entah mengapa, melihat Hiruma seperti itu benar-benar membuatku senang. Hanya dengan sentuhanku saja, napas Hiruma kembali memburu. Dan karena itulah, tanganku yang tadinya hanya menyentuh saja, kini sudah berani membelai dada Hiruma dengan gerakan menggoda.

Sesekali aku membelai dadanya dengan telunjukku, membuat Hiruma mengeluarkan geraman gemas dan menatapku dengan tajam seolah berkata 'Jangan menggodaku, Manager sialan'. Dan karena itulah aku tersenyum dan mulai mengecup seluruh wajahnya. Mulai dari keningnya, hidung mancungnya, kedua pipinya, tulang rahangnya yang sangat kokoh, dan terakhir… bibirnya.

Aku melumat bibirnya dengan ganas, berusaha menjadi sang pengendali di tengah ciuman kami. Kedua tanganku pun tidak hanya diam. Kini kedua tanganku tidak hanya membelai dada Hiruma, tapi juga memainkan nipple Hiruma yang entah kenapa sudah mengeras.

"Gguhh~"

Aku menyeringai begitu mendengar suara geraman tertahan Hiruma saat kutekan nipple-nya dengan gemas. Nipple memang titik sensitif untuk pria maupun wanita.

Aku menatap Hiruma nakal sebelum akhirnya kurendahkan tubuhku untuk menjilat lehernya, mengecup dan mengigit untuk membuat tanda kemerahan di lehernya. Membalas apa yang telah ia ciptakan di leher dan sepanjang dadaku.

"He-hei. Sudah cu –argh!"

Ucapannya terpotong lagi saat akhirnya kujilat nipple-nya yang sudah sangat keras itu, menandakan bahwa Hiruma benar-benar sudah terangsang. Kurasakan tubuh tegap Hiruma menegang saat lidahku menjilat-jilat kedua nipple-nya secara bergantian. Bahkan aku mendengar napasnya semakin memburu serta geraman darinya saat aku hisap nipple yang ada di dada kanannya.

"Kau… suka? Youichi~" ucapku dengan suara mendesah tepat di telinganya setelah puas membuat tubuhnya menegang karena perbuatanku. Suara decihan terdengar dari Hiruma, membuatku tersenyum menggoda sambil mengusap pipi nya dengan telapak tanganku.

"Kau harus membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan… Manager sialan."

.

.

"Aaaaahn!"

Aku mendesah dengan keras begitu merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap daerah kewanitaanku dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Tangan yang sudah sangat pasti milik Hiruma itu mengusap kemaluanku yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam dengan jari-jari nya yang panjang, membuatku mendesah hebat kalau saja bibir bawahku tidak aku gigit.

"Jangan ditahan… Mamori~"

Aku menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan sayu begitu mendengarnya mendesahkan namaku. Sungguh, desahannya saat memanggil namaku itu benar-benar membuatku makin bergairah. Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah menengadah dengan mulut terbuka saat jemari Hiruma berhasil merangsek masuk ke celana dalamku, membuat jari-jari itu bersentuhan langsung dengan kemaluanku yang pasti sudah mengeluarkan banyak cairan.

"Ternyata Malaikat sepertimu bisa terangsang juga hm? Manager sialan," ucapnya lalu mengecup dada kananku, membuatku mendesah karena merasakan lidahnya pada nipple-ku.

Sial.

Dua rangsangan ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Ha-angh!"

Mataku membulat begitu merasakan jari panjang Hiruma mengusap klitoris-ku dengan pelan. Dan Hiruma kembali menyentuh benda itu dengan tekanan yang berbeda-beda, membuatku mendesah dan mencengkram rambut pirangnya.

"Yo-youichi~ aaaahn~"

Jemari panjang itu mulai menjelajah di kemaluanku. Dari klitoris, jari itu turun dan mulai mencari jalan dimana lubang kewanitaanku berada. Dan saat jari-jari itu sudah menemukannya… aku meneriakan namanya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"YOUICHII~"

Klimaks pertamaku dengan tubuh bergetar hebat dan mata terpejam sambil memeluk Hiruma dengan erat. Napasku terengah-engah. Kenikmatan masih menyelimuti diriku saat kedua tangan Hiruma merengkuh tubuhku pada pelukan hangatnya, membuatku merasa nyaman karena tindakannya.

"You-youic–

"Diamlah. Kumpulkan tenagamu lagi untuk yang selanjutnya… Mamori."

Aku menelan ludahku dengan paksa begitu mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Ya, yang selanjutnya pasti akan menguras lebih banyak tenaga lagi.

.

.

"Ugh!"

Aku menjauhkan wajahku dan melonggarkan pelukanku untuk melihat ekspresi Hiruma saat aku remas kejantanannya dengan tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hiruma memejamkan matanya dengan kening mengerut, membuatku yakin bahwa apa yang telah aku lakukan membuatnya merasakan nikmat. Dan karena itulah, aku memberanikan diriku untuk turun dari tubuhnya dan berjongkok di hadapannya, membuatku berhadapan langsung dengan selangkangannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Manager sialan? Kembali ke sini!"

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum menggoda saat mendengar Hiruma menyuruhku untuk kembali duduk di pangkuannya.

Hei, aku juga ingin membuatmu merasakan apa yang aku rasa, Youichi.

Dengan perlahan, kusentuh tonjolan yang mengeras di antara kedua pahanya. Kulirik Hiruma yang sedang merintih sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sayu, membuatku makin berani untuk meremas kejantanannya yang masih tertutupi celana jins hitamnya.

"Ma-manager sialan," panggilnya saat jemariku mulai menurunkan ritsleting celana jins-nya. Tubuhnya menegang saat jemariku yang mungkin terasa dingin ini menyentuh perutnya dan segera membuka kancing celana-nya, membuat sesuatu yang sudah menegang itu muncul tepat di hadapanku.

"Ssstt… panggil namaku, Youichi~" ucapku dengan desahan menggoda sambil menatapnya. Aku tersenyum nakal saat mendengarnya menggeram, bersamaan dengan tanganku yang mulai menyentuh kejantanannya yang terasa panas.

"Mmmm~"

Hiruma bergumam tidak jelas saat tanganku bekerja di bawah. Hiruma menengadahkan kepalanya sambil mengigit bibirnya erat-erat saat tanganku yang sedang bertugas digantikan dengan mulutku. Hiruma memang tidak mendesah. Aku rasa dia mati-matian menahan desahannya agar tidak terlihat seperti perempuan. Tapi aku yakin dia sedang menikmati apa yang aku lakukan pada kejantanannya. Terbukti dengan geraman-geraman dan rintihan yang ia keluarkan, serta ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras dan terlihat menikmati.

"Cu-cukuph… Ma-mamori," ucapnya dengan susah payah sambil mengelus kepalaku. Menurut, akhirnya kuhentikan tugasku dan tersenyum menatapnya yang kini terengah-engah dengan wajah merah.

"Duduk."

Mendengar perintah darinya, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tersenyum. Dengan patuh, aku kembali duduk di pangkuannya dan mendesah saat kemaluannya yang tegang itu menyentuh kemaluanku yang polos.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi kananku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, membuatnya tersenyum tipis dan menenggelamkanku pada ciuman lembutnya.

.

.

Ciuman kami yang tadinya lembut, kini berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah. Decapan lidah kami yang saling membelit terdengar memenuhi udara, membuat suasana semakin panas dan gerah. Saliva-saliva mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir kami, membuktikan betapa ganasnya kami berciuman.

Dan setelah kami kekurangan pasokan udara, akhirnya ciuman kami berakhir dengan benang saliva di kedua bibir kami. Kutatap matanya yang indah itu dengan tatapan sayu, seolah menyuruhnya untuk segera melakukan acara intinya. Seperti mengerti apa maksud dari tatapanku, kedua tangan Hiruma kini mulai memegang pinggulku dan memposisikan lubang kewanitaanku pada kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak.

Aku mendesah begitu kemaluan kami saling bergesekan. Kedua tanganku yang berpegangan pada pundaknya, mengerat saat ujung kejantanannya mulai merangsek masuk ke dalam lubangku yang masih sempit.

"You-ichi," rintihku saat merasakan sakit pada kemaluanku. Mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, Hiruma menghentikan tangannya yang mendorong pinggulku. Sebagai gantinya, kecupan dan remasan pada dadaku-lah yang aku rasakan, membuatku mendesah lagi.

Terlalu fokus pada ciuman yang kami lakukan, membuatku tidak sadar bahwa tangan Hiruma mulai memegang pinggulku lagi. Dan dalam satu hentakan…

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAKHHH!"

… kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaanku. Membuatku berteriak keras karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

Perih dan panas.

Itu yang aku rasakan.

Hiruma yang mengerti rasa sakit yang kurasakan, langsung memelukku dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada pundakku dan menyembunyikan geraman yang ia keluarkan. Tubuhku bergetar menahan sakit, membuat pelukan Hiruma makin mengerat.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil mulai aku rasakan pada pundak dan leherku, membuatku melupakan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti kemaluanku.

Beberapa menit, Hiruma hanya diam tidak bergerak sambil menghujaniku dengan kecupan-kecupannya. Dan saat aku mulai terbiasa dengan kejantanannya yang berkedut di dalamku, dengan perlahan aku goyangkan pinggulku, memberi tanda bahwa aku sudah siap.

Mengerti akan tandaku, kedua tangan Hiruma kembali merambahi pinggulku. Menggerakkan pinggulku ke atas dan ke bawah, membuatku mendesah karena sensasi gesekan yang ada di dalam tubuhku.

"Aaannnhh~"

Aku menengadah begitu merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat pada kemaluanku saat kejantanan Hiruma menggesek dinding kewanitaanku berkali-kali. Desahanku pun berulang kali terdengar dan membuat suasana semakin panas.

"Ma-mori~" geram Hiruma di pundakku saat aku memutar pinggulku dengan sendirinya. Kedua tangan Hiruma yang berada di pinggulku sudah menghilang dan berganti memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

Aku yang sudah tidak merasakan sakit mulai bergerak sendiri. Naik dan turun. Itu yang aku lakukan. Membuat kejantanan Hiruma tertelan makin ke dalam setiap kali aku bergerak.

"Ha-AHH! Ahh! Ahh!"

Mataku membulat begitu ujung kejantanan Hiruma menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuatku merasa melayang. G-spotku telah ditemukan. Dan aku selalu menyentuh titik itu saat bergerak, membuatku mendesah dan merintih.

"G-guuhh~"

Hiruma menggeram begitu dinding kewanitaanku mulai berkontraksi, menandakan bahwa klimaks-ku akan segera datang. Gerakanku mulai melemah karena lelah. Bergerak naik dan turun membuat tubuhku merasa lelah tapi juga tidak ingin berhenti.

"AAAAHH! Ahn! Ahn! Youichii~"

Aku mendesah dengan hebat saat kedua tangan Hiruma kembali menyentuh pinggulku. Kali ini dia menaik turunkan pinggulku dengan cepat dan keras, membuatku mendesah kenikmatan merasakan kejantanannya makin dalam menghujam kewanitaanku.

Kedua tanganku mulai meremas pundaknya dengan kuat, bahkan aku sadar telah mencakar punggung-nya saat ia menghujamkan kejantanannya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat.

"Aahn! Youichi! Youichi! Uh! Uh! Aaaahh~!"

"Argh! Mamori! Mmh! Mmhh! Hah... Hah…"

Kecepatan hujaman Hiruma mulai menggila, membuat bunyi becek dan benturan pantatku pada selangkangannya terdengar. Aku memeluk tubuh tegap Hiruma saat klimaks yang kedua akan segera datang. Aku mulai meracau tidak jelas dan geraman Hiruma mulai berubah menjadi desahan yang membuatku makin bergairah.

"Aargh! Youichi! Lebih cep –AAHH!"

"G-guuh! Mamo –Aaargh!"

Tubuh kami berdua bergetar dengan hebat saat klimaks datang. Kami berpelukan dengan erat. Mulutku terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan desahan, tertelan pada kenikmatan yang sedang aku rasakan. Dengan jelas, aku dapat mendengar Hiruma menggeram saat kenikmatan itu datang bersama-sama.

Hangat.

Aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku, membuatku mendesah pelan karenanya.

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanya desah napas kami yang kelelahan. Pelukan kami pun juga masih erat. Tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan kehangatan yang nyaman ini.

"Mmmhh~"

Aku mendesah saat Hiruma mengeluarkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan dari kewanitaanku. Perlahan, aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya yang terlihat memerah sedikit. Aku tersenyum saat ia sedang menatapku lembut.

"Youic–mmhh~"

Ucapanku terpotong saat Hiruma membawaku ke dalam ciuman yang lembut. Tidak ada ciuman panas lagi, karena kami saling memagut perlahan. Menyalurkan rasa terima kasih dan kasih sayang dengan ciuman lembut kami. Dan saat ciuman itu berakhir karena kami butuh menghidup udara…

"Aku mencintaimu… Mamori."

… Hiruma mengucapkan satu kalimat yang benar-benar membuatku merasa bahagia.

Setidaknya perasaan kami saat bercinta adalah sama. Dia mencintaiku, dan aku… mencintainya. Meski aku tidak mengucapkannya, tapi aku yakin Hiruma tahu itu. Dan rasa rinduku padanya, benar-benar terlunasi setelah ini.

Awalnya aku memang hanya ingin memeluknya saat di café, tapi siapa sangka kalau tubuhku ternyata malah menginginkan tubuh Hiruma.

Yah, aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena ia pergi ke Amerika. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Keh! Kalaupun aku tidak jadi ke Amerika, aku pasti akan tetap melakukan ini, Manager sialan," ucapnya sambil menyeringai, menyadarkanku ke dunia nyata dan membuat aku menggembungkan pipiku sebal karena lagi-lagi, Hiruma membaca pikiranku.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan membaca pikiranku, Youichi~!" seruku dengan wajah memerah.

"Kekekekeke~"

* * *

**.**

_**Siapa sangka kalau tubuhku ternyata ingin lebih dari sekedar pelukannya…**_

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Aku menatap sosok wanita yang kini tertidur di dalam pelukanku dengan tatapan lembut. Yah, aku yang Iblis ini memang tidak pernah menatap seseorang dengan lembut. Tapi lain hal-nya pada dia. Wanita yang sejak SMU sudah aku cintai. Wanita yang hari ini akhirnya menjadi milikku.

Kutatap wajah cantiknya yang terlihat kelelahan karena kegiatan kami yang ternyata sudah berlangsung selama tiga jam. Pantas saja dia sangat kelelahan.

Kuusap wajahnya dengan jemariku, merasakan halus wajahnya yang beberapa jam lalu telah kukecupi. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kami akan bercinta secepat ini. Padahal rencananya, aku akan melamarnya saat aku akan pulang dari Amerika ini. Tapi ternyata, kami melakukan ini sebelum menikah.

Yah, aku tahu aku salah. Bercinta sebelum terikat dengan janji suci. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia benar-benar seksi saat aku melihatnya menggunakan kemeja hitamku.

_Fuck!_ Persetan pada ucapan laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa wanita akan terlihat seksi saat menggunakan kemeja putih.

Iya aku tahu, putih memang lebih transparan daripada hitam. Tapi menurutku, Mamori lebih seksi jika menggunakan kemeja hitam milikku. Dia terlihat lebih nakal dan… menggoda.

Jadi, jangan salahkan aku bila aku tidak bisa menahan napsuku. Karena penampilannya-lah yang membuatku kehilangan kendaliku.

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum kecil menatap wajah damai-nya saat tertidur. Ah, benar-benar seperti malaikat. Tapi sayangnya satu bulan ke depan, dia akan menjadi Malaikat Kegelapan yang akan mendampingiku seumur hidup. Kekekeke~

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N : Hai, saya hadir dengan fict HiruMamo pertama saya. Oke, oke. Saya tahu. Fict pertama tapi sudah rate-M. Yah, salahkan saya yang begitu suka HiruMamo saat bercinta. Kyahahaha~**

**Ehem! Fict ini sebagai selingan dari fict saya yang berjudul 'Pervert Neighbor'. Karena mungkin fict itu akan telat update lagi. Gomen m(_ _)m**

**Jadi, ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya untuk para reader. **

**Maaf kalau mungkin karakter Hiruma dan Mamori tidak seperti anime-nya, karena jujur saja, saya ngga begitu mantengin anime-nya -_-"**

**Dan… Terima kasih telah membaca fict ini.**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^**

**Cheers,**

**Kureijii.**


End file.
